corro_beanfandomcom-20200214-history
Molten Legion
The Molten Legion is a faction that is in conflict with the Rusted Corps. They are split due to their beliefs and practices: where the Molten Legion focuses on bringing about a world where undead citizens are permitted to use their undead magic or weapons for self-defense against the living in public, the Rusted Corps plans to empower the undead in less forceful ways such as claiming the undead should be free from government interference for certain actions (i.e speech). History The Molten Legion was formed in 2989 by a group of unknown citizens in a small city. They formed the Legion with beliefs that the undead should be granted permission to use their magic and weapons in public with laws that applied to the living. By 3013, the Legion had gained nearly 2,000 members. Without some form of a committee, the Legion was bound to become completely ungovernable. Then the Molten Council was formed with one hundred select Molten Legion members. The Molten Council's role to play in the Molten Legion was to give members tiers to be part of. These tiers would classify Legioners based on their ability, knowledge, membership duration, and overall value to the Legion. The more experienced Legioners would be placed in tiers that would utilize their skills as much as possible, such as the Ace series. The Legioners with intelligence would be made to fit the Marvel ''line of tiers. The long-time members would be ''Crony ''Legioners. Finally, the more hard-working affiliates who'd complete many tasks were assigned to the ''Worker set of tiers''. In addition to tiers, the Molten Council also created ranks for similar tiers to show a member's status in their tier. Examples of such ranks are (in no order) Sub, Grand, Prime, Superior, and Dutch. In the year 3131, the Rusted Corps was created to neutralize the Molten Legion and the spread of its early propaganda. The Corps believed the undead should be granted permits to the right to vote for the living, express themselves freely, and be allowed into areas usually vacant of the undead. Propaganda The Molten Legion is more tenacious to allure citizens in to join them via propaganda than the Rusted Corps. They will spread their propaganda through television, billboards, posters, and even articles of clothing. Such clothes can be bought in stores by the player of whatever games they may feature in. The propaganda made for the public will often have the Molten Legion's insignia on it and the word "LOYAL" in large, yellow, bold text at the bottom. This format is most common in posters, t-shirts, and merchandise like mugs. Membership The high-tier members of the Molten Legion are all undead in some way. They can be skeletons (most commonly), ghosts, or golems who are considered undead by the Molten Legion. Living members are allowed, but never to be promoted any higher than the sub-squadron captain tier. Attire The Molten Legion members are to wear uniforms that follow the following description: * Headgear: Red and black. Mostly red with black as an outline. Can be a cap, helmet, headband, or any hat. Optional. * Neckwear: Red with Molten Legion insignia on the front as to be easily seen. Can be a neckerchief, bandana, or necklace. Optional. * Chest: Red and/or orange, black, and with insignia on the front. Mostly red with black as an outline for the top, sleeves, and bottom. * Leggings: All black. If possible, has the insignia at the bottom. * Footwear: All black. Tiers All members of the Molten Legion fall on one of these tiers: Low Tier '''Sub-rookie': First-day member. Promoted to Rookie after their first day. Rookie: First-year member. Promoted to Sub-crony after their first year or after completing fifty Legion Tasks. Sub-crony: A member who has been with the Legion for 1-3 years. Promoted to Crony after being a member for a total of four years, Ace after completing two hundred and fifty Legion Tasks, and Worker after completing a green-level mission. Low-Mid Tier Crony: A member who has been with the Legion for 4-9 years without becoming an Ace or Worker. Promoted to Great Crony after being with the Legion for a decade. Ace: A member who has completed 250 Legion Tasks before being with the Legion for four years. Promoted to Great Ace after completing 500 Tasks. Worker: A member who has completed a green-level mission before being with the Legion for four years. Promoted to Great Worker after completing twenty-five green-tier missions or greater. Mid Tier Grand Crony: A member who has been with the Legion for a decade. This is the highest tier one can be without contributing to the Legion. Grand Ace: A member who has completed 500 tasks. Promoted to Dutch Ace ''after completing 1,000 tasks, to ''Cruel Ace after providing offense support in an official raid by the Molten Legion, and to ''Prime Ace ''after providing defense support in a raid.Category:Heroes of Cellio Category:World of Fent Category:Organizations Category:Multi-Franchise